


盾冬黑帮文——《看门狗》连载9

by shadownini



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadownini/pseuds/shadownini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>盾冬黑帮文《看门狗》连载9<br/>其他不被和谐的篇章更新在LOFTER<br/>警告：枪支、粗口、NC17</p>
            </blockquote>





	盾冬黑帮文——《看门狗》连载9

看门狗（9）

凌晨五点，波士顿机场头班机，乘坐头等舱的steve穿着风衣，第一个走出了接机大厅。

这件事最终还是没能瞒住steve。下午steve只是给scott打了一个电话例行询问工作，精明的steve就从scott的语气里听出来了一丝慌张。

“scott你有事瞒着我，说。”  
steve隐隐约约想到了bucky，但是他要听到scott的答案。

scott知道瞒不过去了，他老哥对他了如指掌，想骗steve简直可能性为零。但是他答应了natasha的“不想被steve打死就先瞒着”，所以还是试着开口，“没事，一切……”

“说。”  
steve那边已经打开电脑开始更改机票。

“bucky出事了……” scott说完绝望地闭上了眼睛，看来不是被steve打死就是被natasha打死，去他妈的，横竖都是个死。

和scott一起来接steve的还有sam。sam是被scott硬拉过来的，“我们是不是同生共死的好弟兄，是的话就陪我一起去接steve。” 而在sam听来这句话的意义毫不亚于：是好兄弟就陪我一起去死吧。

现在两个人面色都很凝重，只顾干好份内的事儿，安静地一个人开车，另一个人坐在副驾。steve坐在后面宽大的沙发座里一言不发，张开双臂，将手臂放在沙发靠背上，闭目沉思。他们两个更不敢出声了。这他妈就是steve暴怒前的征兆啊。

steve摸着沙发座，上次坐在这里还是跟那个小混蛋一起。他对自己敞开诱人的身体和欲望，自我挣扎了良久还是亲上了自己的嘴。而这之前还毫不知情的打算替自己挡一枪。这一切也就发生在前两天。

sam一边开车一边用余光看着scott，scott正在低头给natasha发着信息。

N：情况怎么样了？  
S：接到了。你的伤怎么样了？  
N：小意思。跟steve说，三小时之内可以搞定。sam的线人有功。  
S：多嘴问一句，是死是活？  
N：没死。

看完natasha的信息，scott正在犹豫着怎么跟steve开口。

“这事不怪你们，natasha的伤怎么样了。” steve低着头在后面点燃了一支雪茄，拿在手里却没有吸。他整个人陷入了车厢一角的黑暗里，让人看不清轮廓。

sam和scott互相对视了一下，scott开口说：“昨天下午三点左右出的事，natasha左肩脱臼已经在养着了。晚上已经找到了动手的组织，是个没听过的帮派名字，我们在9号公路那边找到了natasha的车。但是没有找到bucky。sam的所有线人都撒了网，今早有鱼上钩，natasha说快搞定了。”

scott尽量简明扼要的说清楚些，但是有些事即使他不说，steve也猜得到。

“让她好好休息吧，这件事交给我自己处理。” 一直到说完话，steve的雪茄只是冒着烟烧着，一口都没有动，些许燃烧殆尽的烟灰落在他的脚边。

回到了自己的住处，natasha已经在大厅等候，她的脸上和手上都有明显的擦伤，左肩被固定夹板包裹着，手臂上被医用绷带紧紧固定，尼龙固定带是手臂维持在一个稳定的角度上。她看到steve走进来就立马上前，想要说什么，却一把被steve按回到沙发上坐了下去。

“那些人把你也伤了？我会替你讨回公道。你接下来只要好好养伤，别的不用担心。” steve也坐在了沙发里，sam和scott坐到了对面。

natasha露出了一个尴尬的笑容，“他们还没本事伤到我，我的肩是让bucky一腿从车里踹了出来才伤的。”

steve虽然已经知道了详细的经过，但是听到natasha亲口说还是免不了心悸抽动了一下，他叹了口气问着，“现在情况如何了？”

“早上放出去消息有两个人咬钩，已经被带回来，在审讯室。按照他们提供的地点我已经先派了六名手下去侦查，看看是不是诱饵。”

steve安慰的拍了拍natasha的右肩，他知道虽然scott和natasha都尽量轻描淡写地讲述经过，但是这15个小时已经是在不眠不休紧张地进行着。背后的工作量巨大，一层一层线人的排查，一个一个消息都要去核实。到了最后还要细心警戒是不是个陷阱，毕竟想要steve性命的人太多了。

“交给我吧，你只需要去把伤养好。” natasha听着点了点头，看着steve走向审讯室的背影。

steve悄无声息推开了审讯室厚重的铁门，全封闭的审讯室里有一盏简单的吊顶台灯，鹅黄色的光从那里照射下来，光影叠印在两个被手铐铐在审讯椅上的人身上。他们的脸上都有不少血迹，看样子已经动过手了。苍白而惊恐的面孔不像是美国本土人，稍微带一点墨西哥或者什么地方的混血。

steve感觉体内有种什么情绪要爆发了，他不想再动手，也不屑于自己动手。他满脑子都是这已经过去的16个小时里，可能发生在bucky身上的一切。一夜未眠的steve只觉得自己有种强烈的破坏欲在酝酿，他就像呆在一场恐怖的龙卷风的风眼，看似相对平静，却瞬间准备着撕裂一切阻碍在面前的人。

steve搬了一把铁质的审讯椅，坐在其中一个男人的面前，顺手从风衣的内侧拿出一把枪。他蔑视地用枪口顶起对面男人的下巴，使他的脑袋抬了起来，一张毫无印象的面孔。

“碰我的人，谁给你们的权力？” steve把脸凑过去，使了使力气，黑色的枪口使劲顶着对面男人的咽喉。

审讯室里静得可以听见血滴在地面上的声音。只剩下两个男人因为恐惧，在steve的巨大压迫感下，沉重而急促交替的呼吸声。

“不说？没问题。”  
steve轻轻地打开了手枪的保险，用手指摸着扳机，似扣非扣地玩儿着扳机，屋里寂静的几乎可以听见手枪里撞针的咔哒声。对面的男人抬着头，大张着嘴使劲喘着气，濒死的恐惧让他紧闭双眼不停地剧烈颤抖着。然而steve就是不给他痛快的一枪，求死无门的痛苦分分钟撕扯着他。

稍过一会儿，steve似乎玩腻了这个游戏，他摇了摇头将手枪收回风衣，站起身准备往外走去。走了两步之后，steve像出笼的野兽，转身猛地抄起了审讯椅。他的嘴唇抿的几乎发白，压抑着狂怒，刚刚平静的眼神此时已化为凶狠，将铁椅的一角对准了面前的脑袋一把砸了下去。铁椅砸下的瞬间，对面男人的头骨就被砸碎了大半，凹进去的前额伴随着头骨破裂的响声，眼珠迸裂，鲜血甚至溅到了天花板。他来不及发出一声喊叫就倒在了地上。

steve深深地喘了一口气，看着地上的死尸，然后目光缓缓转移到另外一个男人脸上，直视着他的双眼。  
steve把沾满了血迹的铁椅使劲地往他面前一摆，巨大的声响吓得他一个哆嗦。跨开长腿，steve直接坐在血迹斑斑的椅子上，从兜里拿出精致的丝绸手帕，细条不紊地擦着手上的点点猩红。他的目光已经恢复了刚才的淡定。

“谁给你们的权力？”  
steve的语气比刚才还要冷静，但正是这种可怕的冷静才让人不寒而栗。

在steve强大高压震慑下的男人低着头抽搐着，强烈地恐惧感让他的身体开始出现不受控制的抽筋。  
这时审讯室的门突然被打开，sam探出半个身子对着steve说，“找到了！”

steve一反常态，迅速从椅子上站起来，他将沾满血迹的手帕仍在了地上，对着旁边的手下说，“收拾屋子吧。”

走出审讯室没几步steve就听到背后响起了一声枪击，突然浑身发冷的恐惧感笼罩着他……瞬间被无法抑制的暴躁代替，steve知道如果再找不到bucky，他将会把血洗全市黑帮的念头付诸行动，化为现实。

几辆黑色的轿车在指引下开到一处船厂，scott先下了车，然后用望远镜看了看东北方向的仓库，指了指。

steve接过望远镜，看到有几个男人背着枪在外侧巡逻的身影。  
男人？一股无名烈火在心中陡然升起，让steve操紧了拳头，太阳穴也暴起青筋。scott戴好了射击眼镜，一只手架起枪，带着三个手下准备清理现场。行动前他看了steve一眼，“需要留活口吗？”

steve握碎了望远镜的一角，“不留。”

然而在枪声还没完全停止之前，steve就孤身踹开了铁门，17个小时，17个小时之内能发生的事情多得他不敢再等。

 

从听见枪响的一刻，James就睁开了眼眸。虽然被揍破的眉骨还淌着鲜血，他还是勉强的睁大了眼。当看到光线的瞬间，James吐了口血痰，操，还好没瞎。

James整个身体被揍的几乎站不起来，他的双手被绳子绑住向两侧吊起，手腕的绳口收的很紧。最后他干脆跪在地上，歪着前身。他上身赤裸，隐约能看到两臂的疤痕和咬痕，其他地方都被血污覆盖。James觉得自己他妈的简直不能再倒霉，让steve看见就他妈的彻底没面子。他废力地抬起头看着门口，想去辨认一下，许久没见光的双眼仿佛突然就不适应了光源，只见恍惚一个人影朝自己快速地奔了过来。

James努力地皱眉试图看清他。猛然间感觉一只冰冷的手掌轻抚上自己的脸颊。这样熟悉的手指和气味，带着一点点金属和血腥味。James迫不及待地将脸整个贴上去，一股从未有过的委屈席卷了全身。

“fuck……”  
James说着将双眼埋进了他的掌心，他知道自己并不是因为疼，但是这莫名其妙的感觉让他忍不住的鼻酸。

steve站在这里，觉得自己建立了三十几年的所有原则，和所有坚强都被这抽抽搭搭地哭泣声粉碎了，他的手掌因为紧张而变得冰冷。他怒视着James勒出血的手腕，抽出枪对着固定绳子的铁链直接开了两枪，迅速地脱下自己的风衣裹住了James的身体，在零星的枪声中大步走了出来。

 

“你他妈能轻点吗steve先生……” 怀里的James抽着鼻音还吼着，“妈的，我的左手被打断了。”

steve怒视前方，拧着眉头，开始后悔刚才那几个人应该留着活口，然后一寸一寸打断他们的骨头。保镖为steve打开了车门，steve背向车内，退步坐了进去，将James轻轻放在自己的腿上躺好。

 

“还有哪儿断了？” steve低着头开始检查James的身体。

“……我想抽烟。” James一上车就开始盯着车后的柜子看，“再不抽我全身就都断了。”

“他们没对你怎么样吧？” steve着急地拉出James的双臂开始细细审视，太好了没有针眼，steve放下了心头最大的一块石头。

“steve先生你给我支烟吧，我快死了……” James用右手指了指存放香烟的抽屉。

“去你妈的，给我老实呆着。” steve将手伸进了风衣，顺着James身上的伤开始检查，轻轻地向下按着皮肤和骨骼，确定着没有其他骨折。

“damn it ！你轻点！！” James疼得几乎想破口大骂，他觉得steve的手劲儿比他妈侩子手还大。

“fuck！你就不能他妈的给我老实点儿，再动一下就他妈给我滚去戒烟！” steve继续向里伸着手检查，他心底还有一个疑虑需要去证实。

James看着steve脸色，看出他真的不高兴了，于是自己立刻蔫成一条鱼。妈的，该死的，活该当婊子！他心里骂着自己，他就是不希望看到steve先生不高兴。无论因为任何事。

steve一手搂着James的上半身，稍稍有点犹豫，然后另一只手直接伸进了James的裤子里，很好，内裤还在。然后又犹豫了一秒，最后还是把自己冰凉的手指伸到了James臀瓣间最隐秘的穴口。

“你他妈的……” James突然反应过来瞬间绷直了身体，开始剧烈地反抗，“滚蛋，就算我双手双脚都被打断了，也他妈没人能上了我。”

“别动bucky，让我检查一下。” steve用近乎哀求地口吻说着，然后不顾James的挣扎，径直将手指伸到那里，检查了一圈，在确定毫无异样之后，才将绷紧的神经放松下来。

“我他妈的没被操，滚蛋！” James哭笑不得地吸着凉气，一笑伤口都咧着疼，“steve先生我真的……fuck……恨死你了，你居然担心这个。”

“恨我吗？那bucky你解释一下这个？” steve刚刚摸到James的后兜，感觉出一张纸角然后抽了出来，看了一眼就甩在James胸前，“你他妈恨我还把我写的便签随身带着？再说一次我就亲手崩了你。”

“你崩了我吧，steve先生，崩了我就没人陪您睡觉了。” James稍微缓上来一点儿力气，笑着开玩笑，除了打断的左手，这顿暴揍的程度他根本不屑一顾，他是都扒过自己几层皮的人。

“你觉得是谁指使他们的？” steve问。

“不管是谁我都要亲手宰了这个杂种，可以吗steve先生？” 这个人害自己在steve面前丢脸，想起来James的手心就开始痒痒。

“看你晚上表现吧。”

“我操我手都断了……” 

“你不是还有嘴吗？比他妈谁都能说。”

“fuck，steve.”

 

“…………steve先生我能抽烟了吗？我手疼。” 

steve从兜里摸出一盒烟，用打火机点燃了一支。他先叼在嘴里吸了一口，然后将烟再送到James嘴里，两人交替着你一口我一口抽着。


End file.
